Corpse
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: Pseudo-horror story, not much of a plot, just kinda weird and random. Hope you enjoy! (T just in case)


Corpse Danny Phantom ImperfectIsPerfect

 **Disclaimer:UGH! Why? I'm clearly** _ **not**_ **Butch Hartman because if he wanted things to go this way in the show,** _ **this would be in the show!**_ **Not on some fanfiction website! But since that is** _ **clearly**_ **not the case, I'M NOT BUTCH HARTMAN, and therefor, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

I suppose I've always felt more comfortable with the dead, ironic really, how my parents are ghost researchers, and I like the dead more than the living. I even have my own family, of corpses that is, I suppose it was only fitting that I'd join them someday, when I walked into that portal I knew something important would happen, I just didn't know it would be this. Sometimes Jack and Maddie and Jazz worry about me, but there's nothing wrong with me, I don't _want_ to join them, I'm perfectly happy being half ghost, heck, I was happy as a human, but I just don't like people, I like corpses though, they don't bully me or judge me. I have a family of them, as I said earlier, and I have friends too! My parents names are Mike and Jessie, my brother and sisters names are Jeremy and Danielle, respectively, and my friends names are Sam and Tucker. I always get bullied because of them though, usually by Dash Baxter, but I really don't mind, even before I got my ghost powers his punches never hurt, I always chalked it up to high pain tolerance. But once I got my powers I started to change even more, my skin paled and took on a green tint, my eyes became hooded and empty, and I became little more then skin, bone and muscle.

I asked Jack and Maddie about it and they said they didn't know what was happening, they offered to try and fix it, but I refused. I was happy with my new look, I looked more like my friends and family now, Dash has even taken to calling me "Zombie kid" because I look like the walking dead. I just snicker when he does, I prefer to call myself "halfa" half ghost and half corpse.

Tucker even gave me a nickname, "Phantom" mostly because of my powers. I talk to him and Sam about Dash a lot, whenever he bullies me I tell them, and they help me. Maybe not in the literal sense, but they keep me from making him like them, and he always seems to ease up on the bullying for a few days whenever I tell them about his latest painful ways to make me feel bad about myself. I don't feel human anymore, that's why I call myself a corpse, I don't want to eat brains or anything, that's why I don't call myself a zombie, I just feel numb, everything is the same, boring, a routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, school, homework at the graveyard (My family's house, Sam and Tucker live there too) then back to Fentonworks, sleep and repeat.

So when Sam and Tucker showed up at school, and Dani and Jeremy joined us at the park after school, I didn't bat an eye. It felt as if this had been tradition for years, even though nothing like this had ever happened before. I smiled as Sam laughed at my futile attempt to do my math homework correctly, the price for fighting ghosts to keep my town safe? My grades were down the drain. We spent a few hours at the park, doing homework and hanging out.

Around 7:00 we all left the park, and I followed them down a one-way street in the neighborhood next to the graveyard, we stopped in front of a two-story house in a little cul-de-sac at the end of the street. It was a very pretty little house, painted a calm blue-gray color, with brown siding and pale green curtains. It had a small covered porch out front, and a birchwood door with a large glass window in the centre.

"Welcome home Danny!" My sister said, smiling excitedly. I grinned and quickly texted Jazz that I would be spending the night at a friends house. I had finally really met my family, and I didn't want to have to leave because Jack and Maddie were 'worried' about me.

That became my new routine. School with Sam and Tucker, meet up with Dani and Jeremy at the park to hang out and do homework and then back home at 7:00, video games and whatever else we could think up to do, then bed by 11:00, broken up by the occasional ghost fight. I never spoke to Jack or Maddie anymore, and only spoke to Jazz at school. Dash hadn't bullied me in a while, ever since I ballistic when he made fun of my friends and family a few months ago, I nearly put the guy in a wheelchair for life!

I liked my life so much more now, the ghost fights made it unpredictable and my friends kept the rest of my time from being boring. There was no routine anymore.

Years later I'm still happy, living with my family, me and Sam are dating, so are Tucker and Dani.

I'm well on my way to getting a job at NASA, Tucker's working at Axion Labs, Sam does volunteer work to help stop pollution, Jeremy's a chemist at Axion, and works with Tucker on occasion, Dani wants to become an explorer. Our lives are perfect, except for the fact that if you follow that road next to the graveyard, and find that house with the mint green curtains and the brown siding, and you knock on that birch door… there won't be a human there to greet you.

—

 **This is an idea that popped into my head for no particular reason, so, what did you think? Also, there is a vague reference to FNAF in this fic, if you think you found it review and tell me, it's kind of vague so I'm excited to see if anyone can get it.**

 **And one more thing, soooooo much thanks to BlackPanther0138, FreyaWest and hitorijanaite for putting me on there favorite authors list, and an extra thanks to** **hitorijanaite** **for reviewing my stories. Putting stuff I've written on FF is a big step for me since before this I've never really shown my work to anyone, and it's super comforting to know that there are people out there who like it. Thanks to all three of you.**


End file.
